mytribefandomcom-20200213-history
Friends List
Friends, crucial part of My Tribe Where are my friends ? At the bottom of the game screen, there is a list of friends who also have the My Tribe application. Click any of their profile pictures to visit their island. To navigate this list, click the stone arrows to go right or left. The single arrow (<) shifts the list by 1 friend, the double arrow (<<) shifts the list by 1 page, and the line and arrow (|<) goes to the end of the list. Visiting Friends The advantage of having friends comes from being able to visit their islands and having them visit yours. You can visit several friends in a row without having to go back to your own island each time. You will see your friend's island in the exact same state as it was when your friend last saved it. So don't worry if you come back visiting many times and the tribees are still working on the same building. It just means that your friend didn't save his/her game lately. There are several things that you can do when you visit a friend's island. 'Collecting Resources' As mentioned in the message that pops up when you visit a friend's island, any items you collect will be given to both you and your friend. Since July 2010, the Events timer continues running while you are visiting friends, so you can collect all of the items you'd be able to find on your own island and your friend will get them as well. Note: everything you win (xp points, rewards for reaching next player level or completing a collection) on a friend's island is '''not' shared with your friend.'' In addition, you can collect one stork feather from each friend, once a day. Use the map to spot the feather. If you can't find it (it is probably hidden by some tree), visit back this island later (the feather will appear in another place). Shells will always be at the same place when you arrive at your friend's island: make note where they are, it will save you time if you need shells. 'Fertilizing Farms' This is one that people tend to forget, or don't understand how useful it really is. When you fertilize a friend's farm it will show your Facebook picture over the plot and say "Fertilized by:" with your name. You can fertilize both empty plots and ones that have plants already growing in them. If the plot is empty, your friend can plant something there whenever they want. The effect of the fertilizer stays until a plant is grown in the plot and then harvested. Fertilizing a farm plot does two things. If there is a plant growing there, it becomes Excellent in health and will not need to be tended by a tribee. If an empty plot is fertilized, whatever the owner plants there starts out Excellent in health and will not need to be tended. But what many people don't know is that you can also fertilize a farm with a plant that has Withered. This instantly restores the plant, which becomes immediately harvestable if enough time has passed since it was planted; otherwise it will start growing again as if it never wilted. Because a fertilized farm does not need to be tended at all by a tribee, it is best to fertilize a plant that is harder to grow. That is not easy to tell as a visitor, but look for plants that have already wilted or are in poorer health than others. And since the effect goes away once a plant has been harvested, it is also best to fertilize plants that have a longer growing time, such as cotton or berries that take several days to grow (which are often the ones with a higher difficulty, anyway). It does very little good to fertilize straw or anything else that will be harvested in only a few minutes. (Note: By solving the Withered Tree/Friendship's Bloom, you will be able to fertilize 3 farm plots on your friends' farms a day. If a friend has more than one island, you will still only have 3 fertilizers to used between all of them.) Gifts There is a new gift feature that came out on 6/25/10. 'Things you can't do' (at the present time) There is no way to trade with a friend. You cannot move or affect their tribees in any way. You can click on them and see their name and title, but you can't see details, such as their age or skills. Facebook News Feed In patch 0.1.78 Big Fish Games added the ability for players to collect resources through the facebook news feed. When you complete certain tasks you will get the option to post a news item to your wall about them. A majority of these will give other players the option to receive a stardust, moondust, or stork feather Medium Difficulty or lower Trophies will reward players with a single stardust. Hard Difficulty or higher Trophies will reward players with a single moondust. Babies will reward players with a single stork feather, twins will reward two. Completing Mysteries will reward players with a single moondust. Completing an Ark or Shipyard will reward players with a single stardust. Levelling up will reward players with a single stardust. Sailing to a new island will reward players with a single moondust. Crates or using the Moai on a baby will not give a reward when posted.